In the Light (NarutoSasukeOC Oneshot)
by ChasingXxMemories
Summary: Sasuke has left Konoha, but he's left something important behind. Naruto is there for comfort when OC Moon most needs it. Oneshot set in Konoha, character age 12-18


"Mama, I'm so tired of fighting against cousin Sayuri in _everything_! Why can't we just get along and be friends?" I pouted as my mother tied my black hair into braids. She tugged tightly at the ends and I heard her sigh to herself.

"I wish for that every day, honey." When my mom tied a band into my hair, I turned to face her fully.

"Well, why don't we? We should go make up with them so I don't have to marry stupid cousin Ryota! He's a baby about everything, and plus you always told me to marry someone I loved! I definitely don't love him." My mother tilted my chin so that our dark eyes gazed into each other's.

"How about you and I move away, then? We can put you in a normal school and you won't have to train every day just to beat your cousin. How does that sound?"

"Oh, Mama, that sounds great! Let's go right now! I'll go pack my bags!" I stood to my feet and ran to my room, giddy with excitement.

We left that night, when all the lights were out in the estate. Daddy was still at work but Mama said he would meet us in our new home tomorrow. I skipped the whole way to the home of our good friends, the Michumes, in Konoha.

My mother tucked me into bed like she did every night, and she kissed my forehead. "I love you always, Tsukaikari, my moon. Goodnight and sleep tight."

That was the last I ever saw of my mother. I was six at the time, and I cried my eyes out when my now adopted mother, Sachiko, told me the sad news that my whole clan was gone. Apparently, when my mother went back home to persuade my father to move away with us, the Saaka and Doihara clans sentenced her to treason for breaking the bonds that tied us all together and sentenced her to immediate death. This sparked the battle between my aunt Etsuko Doihara and my father's mother, Chihara Saaka. The whole family was brought in, and one by one, family murdered family.

The only thing left for me to do was to move on and try to live the normal life my mom had wanted for me.

My life was far from normal. I went to the very normal Konoha Academy and the Michumes raised me like any normal family so no one else would know. But I knew. It never left me. Because it was my fault.

In school, I could escape. There were two boys that understood my pain. I looked to them for the answers to make the pain go away, but they had no answers to give. Instead, I found myself falling for one of the boys.

"Sasuke, why do you like me and not those fangirls?" I ask my boyfriend one day as we sat on the bench outside of the academy during lunch.

"I don't know, Moon. That's a silly question. I like you because you're you." I stared into the boy's onyx eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. I giggled and hugged his arm close. Our love was real, though we were only 12. I had faith in us.

"You know, it's in your eyes. I can see me there." A moment later, he spoke again. I stopped hugging his arm so tight and cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

"What do you mean? Like you see yourself with me in the future?" I smile broadly, thinking this must be the answer. It made so much sense.

"No, I mean, I see how I feel all the time in your eyes. You understand. No one else does. I guess misery loves company." He answered sophisticatedly. He and his rival, Naruto, were the only two that knew my past. Not even the teachers had an inkling of what I'd been through.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." I looked down at my feet, the romantic mood totally gone. I felt Sasuke's fingers entwine with mine in reassurance. I knew it was ok. Or so I thought.

He left soon after that. He didn't even say goodbye to me. It felt just as it did when my mother left. It was happening to me all over again.

"I-I-I don't understand, Naruto! What did I do? I thought he _liked _me!" I wailed into my friend's shoulder the morning I found out my boyfriend was gone to the enemy's lair. Naruto couldn't say anything. He only pulled me into a tight hug, his fists clenched in anger behind my back.

We teamed up for a while to go look for Sasuke, but after a year I just couldn't do it anymore. He left me on purpose. I wasn't going to chase down anyone who didn't want me.

I stayed in Konoha as my best friend kept searching, kept gaining strength to beat down anything in his path.

The years passed and I watched as Naruto came home unsuccessful every time. Until one day he didn't come back. He stayed gone for the next several years and I was completely alone once more.

The day I turned fifteen, I found myself looking in the mirror and seeing my now ex-boyfriend. I could see him in my eyes, just like he'd once said. I screamed, then, for the first time. I screamed at him in the mirror and threw anything within reaching distance. The mirror shattered and in came running my adopted mother. She took one look at the mess and sighed. I was sobbing on the floor in the midst of the broken mirror. She came over and hugged me to her. Her hugs couldn't make up for my own mother's.

That day, I vowed to make a difference in my life. I'd go out and hang with the girls—go shopping, have make overs and sleepovers. I'd date.

Kiba, of course, was my first mistake. Why did I ever think it would be ok to date this player? The relationship didn't last long. Not even a peck on the lips before Kiba got a slap in the face for whistling at another girl.

Sakura laughed when I told her.

"What did you expect, Moon? Out of the whole of Konoha, you had to choose him? Here, why don't I pick out the next guy." Sakura had become the girl that connected with me the most, though she still had it out for me for getting to date Sasuke while there was a chance. She didn't envy the breakup though, so it was even.

Shikamaru was Sakura's victim of choice. He came around my house one afternoon to ask me if I'd go out to eat with him. I said yes.

There was nothing wrong with the dates. They were fine, a bit boring, but fine. It's just that every time I looked at him, I saw Sasuke's uninterested stare.

"Are you ok, Moon? Am I boring you?" Shikamaru asked one evening as we sat out on a hill and stared at the stars.

"No, not at all. I'm just thinking."

"About?" He scooted closer to me and was about to put his arm around me but I faked a yawn and lay down in the grass.

"Nothing, really." I diverted the conversation. Of course I couldn't say what I was thinking about if it was about another boy.

"It was about Sasuke, wasn't it?" He ventured after a few minutes of silence. I only nod. He sighs and gets to his feet. "I'm sorry Moon, but I can't date someone who's in love with someone else." And that was that.

A few other failed relationships later, I officially gave up. It wasn't meant to be.

"Happy 16th!" My mother brought out a big cake for me and sat it out on the table. My two sisters, brother, father, and Sakura sat around me with big smiles on their faces. I blew out my candles and served everyone their slice.

Afterwards, Sakura and I decided to walk off the full feeling.

"Be back, Mom!" I call out and walk out the door.

"Your favourite for dinner, honey, so don't snack too much!" I heard before I closed the door.

"Your mom is so cool. Wish my mom was like that!" I stopped in my tracks. Sakura didn't know, of course. I forgot. She looked back at me and ushered me forward.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. But your mom is cool too. You're lucky to have her." I patted her back. She didn't take notice of it.

"MOON!" I heard my name being shouted from the top of a building. I turned to see who in the world was trying to get my attention so bad. Before I could get a good look, I was attacked in a bear hug. All I could see was blond spiky hair, but I knew exactly who it was.

"NARUTO!" I hugged him back with everything I had. Tears of happiness seeped into the corners of my eyes. "I'm so happy you're back."

"Happy birthday, Moon." He kissed my cheek with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Sakura coughed to get our attention. "Oh, hi, Sakura!" Naruto offered almost as a side note. I could only laugh at his inobservance.

"How are you, Naruto? You've changed a lot in the last three years!" I hug my best friend tightly around the waist, not wanting to let go, afraid he'd disappear again. "And by the way, I'm so proud of you for finally remembering my birthday!" He laughed out, remembering all the times I beat him to a pulp when he forgot my birthday.

"I'm ok, Moon. Still don't feel like I've gotten any further towards Sasuke though…" He glanced down at me to see how I'd react to the boy's name. I shrugged, frowning.

"Just give up, Naruto. He doesn't want to come back." I walk away from my friend, not wanting to get into this same argument. Fortunately, nothing more was said and all Naruto did was walk up to me and wrap his arm around my shoulder.

It felt right to have my friend back. We didn't leave each other's sides. My exes stared us up and down when we walked by.

"So, you and Moon, huh? Good luck with that. She's still over the moon for that emo, Sasuke." Kiba sneered to Naruto as I was walking over to Ichiraku's one day. I stopped before either could see me.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You've been gone so you wouldn't know. Moon has been going around dating any guy she sets her eyes on but none of them work out because of her first ex." I contemplate on just leaving. I definitely didn't want to show my face now after what was just said. It was just too embarrassing that that's exactly how it seemed to everyone.

"Me and Moon aren't dating. Besides, I know how she felt about Sasuke. I was there when it happened. I don't want to replace him. I just want to make her feel better." The conversation dwindled after that. I still didn't feel safe stepping out into view so I stayed leaned against a building, my heart aching again. What for, though? I'd made up my mind that Sasuke was permanently gone. It must have been that at least one person did understand me.

"Hey, Naruto, how come you've never dated a girl?" I ask as we munch away on doughnuts outside the academy we grew up in. School was out for the holidays and we had the whole place to ourselves.

"They all thought I was too annoying," He mumbled, embarrassed. I laughed outright.

"That's true!- I'm only joking!" I hugged the blond before his feelings could get hurt.

"Well, what about you? Have you dated any guys since…?" He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from me.

"I tried, but no use. It wasn't what it should be. I couldn't even kiss a guy. I was worried it would replace _him_."

"Well you don't have to worry about those guys. I won't let them get to you because we know Sasuke will come back to us!" I smile at Naruto's enthusiasm. I gave up hope long ago but I wouldn't tell him that. It's better to let him figure things out himself.

"Thanks, Naruto. You're the best."

Naruto went away again, along with most of the people our age in Konoha. I didn't bother going, though this time it wasn't just about Sasuke. Gaara was missing and they were sending squads out for him.

I waited, like I always did.

Over and over and over again.

I saw the pattern. I just couldn't escape it. Naruto took me off to the side on his last mission and whispered into my ear, "This time, we'll bring him back for sure!"

"I don't care anymore, Naruto!" I yelled out at him, taking him and everyone else by surprise. "I don't want you to find him! I hope he's dead!" I ran away with tears in my eyes. No one would look at me after that.

For a week, I waited for Naruto to come home so I could apologize for yelling at him. I saw him trudging up to the gates with that same disappointed look he always had. I walked up to the entrance of Konoha and greeted him and his team.

"No luck." Naruto grumbled, like always. I nodded and took his hand. I led him away to his apartment so he could get some well needed rest.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I should have never said those things." I helped him into his bed and sat down to look into his weary eyes. He gave me a sweet smile and nodded in understanding.

I watched him sleep peacefully for a while. I couldn't move—I really didn't have anywhere to go anyway. So I sat by his side, his hand still clenched in mine.

I must have fallen asleep as well because when I next looked up from our hands, Naruto's eyes were open and looking pointedly at me.

"You're still here."

"Yeah." I squeezed his hand and it just happened without a moment to ponder. Our lips brushed against each other's in a loving kiss. It didn't feel wrong and it didn't hurt me inside.

I crawled into bed beside him and cuddled up against his chest, my cold limbs warming to his touch. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

I woke to the same kiss on the cheek every day since then. This morning was no different. Naruto shook my shoulder gently. When that didn't work, he started to poke my sides, like he used to do to make me laugh. I giggled, half asleep, and swatted his hands.

"Stop it, that tickles!" I grabbed his fingers and pushed him away. I crawled out of bed and ran away to his bathroom. He chased after me and beat me to the door. I skidded to a halt so that I didn't run straight smack into the now closed door.

"Not cool, Naruto!" I banged against the wood until he came back out, letting me pass. He stuck his tongue out on the way out. I flipped him off and slammed the door, giggling once there was a wall between us. I could hear him chuckle on the other side.

I had a quick shower and threw on one of Naruto's t-shirts and my baggy brown shorts. I glanced into the mirror to check if I looked reasonable enough to go out in public today. My face was smiling brightly back at me in the reflection. There were no bags under my eyes. My black hair was long and glossy—healthy.

A little over a year has passed since Naruto and I got together and it has been the best year of my life.

Everything was right, for once.

I blew a kiss to myself and skipped down to the kitchen where Naruto was cooking us what was supposed to be breakfast. He still hadn't really gotten the hang of it. I laughed as he wiped a blob of batter onto his cheek while flipping pancakes into the air.

"Baby, gimme a kiss!" I came over, turned him to me and kissed his lips sensually. He backed into the pan handle and our food dumped everywhere. Before he could scald his pants, I led him to the side counters enough to press myself against him, silently asking him to hold me. He did so, squeezing me tight and kissing back passionately.

People laughed at us when they realized we were actually together. Sakura's reaction was the funniest. She told me, very seriously, that it wouldn't last because he knew nothing about women and definitely nothing about passion. It's a good thing passion is an instinct, I think as Naruto grabs my hips and lifts me off the ground. His tongue glides into my mouth and I tug his hair, blind with the heat between us.

The heat felt so real that, after our clothes were strewn across the room, it didn't feel any better. I was set on the tabletop, Naruto's hands wandering sexily, where I could fully see the stove.

"Oh, shit, Naruto, fire!" It took a second for his mind to drift back from the dirty thoughts he was having.

"Crap!" He grabbed my discarded t shirt and flapped it onto the flames on the stove top. The shirt caught on fire. I ran to the sink and pulled out the extendable hose. The water flowed onto the hot surface, steam rising everywhere. While I held onto the hose, Naruto flipped the stove switch off. Eventually the fire died out and the heat dissipated. But only after the ceiling had a nice black coat to it and the plastic around the edge of the stove and oven was a bubbling mass of nothing.

"Wow, that was close!" I set the hose down and wiped my sweating forehead. Naruto leaned against the table, looking at the full mess of this morning. He and I burst into laughter at the same time, the sound echoing cheerily through the room. I sauntered over, my chest still bare and my shorts unzipped, and slipped my arms around my boyfriend's waist. I lay my head against his bare chest, listening to his fast heartbeat.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too, Moon!" He leaned down and kissed my lips sweetly.

"Maybe this is a sign we should get a house of our own…" I ventured, peeking through my eyelashes up at the blond. "We're eighteen now, legal adults…" He leaned down so our eyes could meet levelly.

"Let's go, then!" He shouted out in excitement and gave me a big smack on the lips before running out of the room and almost out of the apartment.

"Naruto, your clothes!" I called out just before he could run out into the streets in only his baby blue boxers.

Naruto and I gazed around the modernized kitchen of a small house near the entrance to Konoha, both of us giving each other the silent signals that this was _the one_. The owner kept talking about the wonderful renovations and the great view to the town. Naruto was thinking how wonderfully close it was to Ichiraku's. I liked everything else about it.

We met outside the front door on the porch while the other possible buyers took the rest of the tour.

"I love it, baby." I whispered, giddy with hope. He grabbed my hands and kissed the backs of them.

"You want it, Moon? This is it, isn't it?" His face was glowing in happiness.

"Yes-" I started but the words stuck to my throat. In the corner of my eye, I saw a dark shadow at the booths near the gates into our town. My heart dropped into my stomach.

Naruto glanced towards where I now stared blankly. He looked to me, then quickly looked back.

"Holy shit."

There stood at the entrance to the Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha, all grown up and much stronger looking. My world went black.

"Baby, wake up. Come on, look at me, Moon." I could feel the gentle prodding of Naruto's fingers on the back of my head. I winced at the dull pain that the touch brought forth. "Hey, there you are." The first thing I saw was Naruto's little sympathetic smile. I must have just had a bad dream.

I sat up and looked around me. We were still on the front porch, but a crowd of the house buyers were forming in a circle around us. Just behind their heads, I could see _his_ face. His eyes bored into mine. I averted my gaze back to my worried boyfriend.

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy." I stood up and dusted myself off like nothing happened. The crowd dispersed and went their own way. The three of us were left on our own.

We sat at a table in one of the local restaurants, none of us talking. Sakura had joined us once she heard the news.

We'd given up the search last year when we heard that Sasuke had left Orochimaru and set out on his own. We didn't expect to find any trace of him once he was by himself.

But now he's here, alive and safe. And what's more is he came without any persuasion.

"So… you're here." Sakura tried to talk once more when the silence was just too much.

"What I needed to do is done. So yes, now I'm here." Sasuke leaned back on the bench and crossed his arms. He looked so relaxed. To me, he hasn't changed much since the last time I saw him when he was 13.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I stood abruptly, tears in my eyes, and walked from the restaurant. I went back to my mom's home, where I wouldn't have to answer any unwanted questions and I could come out when I felt ready.

I was happy. Why did he have to come back? For God's sake, I was just about to buy a house with my boyfriend!

"Hey, hon. I made you some snacks." My adopted mother tapped on the door to my bedroom and cautiously entered the room. I haven't been here for almost a year, except to occasionally come by and get a few of my things if I needed it.

"Mom-Sachiko… why is it these horrible things keep happening to me?" She sits down at the edge of my bed and I meet her there. I lay my head on her shoulder, comforted by her familiar presence.

"Babydoll, not everything is horrible. You have so many people that love you. You're blessed with so many good things. You just have to see it."

"My family slaughtered each other. The guy I thought was the love of my life left me without a goodbye and now he's back, and I'm just supposed to accept it? Those are far from good, Mom." She sighs and strokes my hair lovingly.

"I know, honey. Those things aren't easy to let go of. But you have a family here too. We might not be of blood, but we love you just the same. And you have a good man to look after you. Those are good things." I smile at her sadly, thankful for her optimism but not really feeling it at that moment. I kissed her cheek and sat up again.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, just so I can have a little time to adjust."

"Ok, honey. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. All your things are just how you left them." She kissed my forehead and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hey." I stood in front of Naruto's apartment, gazing at him as he rubbed his arms. He only did that if he was uncomfortable.

"Can we talk? I didn't mean to just leave yesterday, I just… I needed a breather." I clasp my hands behind my back, not sure what I should do, how I should act. I don't know what's going on anymore at all.

"Yeah, come in." He let me through the door and shut it once I was inside. He wouldn't look at me fully. Instead, he went to his kitchen and sat at the table.

"Naruto," I started, "none of this changes anything." I try to reassure him but he doesn't look any more at ease than before.

"Moon, you don't have to do this. We always said that once he was back, you'd be there waiting for him. That's the only thing that hasn't changed." The hand I had placed on his shoulder to reassure him a moment ago was shrugged off.

"Naruto, he left me without even-"

"Saying goodbye. Yeah, yeah, I know. But he's here now to make it up to you, so why are you still here with me?" His words stung. I bit my lip and tears pricked at my eyes. I could only nod and walk away. I didn't know what else to do.

Sasuke seemed to be just waiting for me to pass down the road from Naruto's apartment. He stepped in beside me, since I wasn't going to stop walking.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." I sniffed and wiped my eyes. The ache was deep in my chest. Everything was turning upside down.

"I'm, um, sorry. For leaving you so long ago. I was only thinking of one thing back then." My feet grew leaden and I stopped just as we got to the village entrance. That's the first time Sasuke has ever apologized, to anyone.

"It's too late for that, Sasuke. You really fucked me over, you know? Back then, and now too. I had a good thing going. You couldn't have expected me to just wait for you for six years!" The tears streamed down my cheeks but I was on a roll. "The sad thing is I did wait for your sorry ass! For four and a half years, I waited for you. But you weren't there. Naruto is wonderful to me, and he would _never_ leave me like you did." I scrubbed away the tears and glared up into those onyx eyes that were supposed to be just like mine. We were nowhere similar in any way anymore.

"Moon, I found my brother. I know the truth now, and I screwed up. I know that. I hurt you and I shouldn't have-"

"You're damn right!" I interrupted then let him continue.

"But, Moon, I'm not trying to take away anything from you. I'm just here to live out the rest of my life peacefully. With or without you. I promise you, though, if you gave me another chance, I would do everything I could to make things right." The sincerity in Sasuke's eyes was overpowering. For a moment, I really thought about it. Through all the hurt I went through, it would be really nice for him to make it up.

I glanced around us to see if anyone was around. My eyes caught the sight of the house Naruto and I had been looking at. This past year and even the years before Naruto and I were together came flooding back.

"Sasuke, I believe you when you say that you'd make things right. But things were right before you came back. I'm sorry, but I love Naruto and I deserve someone as great as he is. I'm sure you'll find someone that makes you as happy as I am with Naruto. But it's not me. I have to go and make things right with my own life now." I started to walk away with my head held high, then thought twice. I walked back and kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I'm glad you're back though, for the sake of everyone else. We all missed you very much."

I knocked on Naruto's apartment door with my hands clasped behind my back. He answered after a time, his eyes red-rimmed. His hair was a mess and his white t shirt was wrinkled horribly.

"Hey." He rubbed his arm, eyes averted away from me.

"Hey, can I come in?" He let me in, just like last time. I walked passed him, not into the kitchen like before, but into his bedroom. He followed with a confused look on his face. He saw me heading towards the dresser where I kept my things and sighed. He was assuming that I came to get my things and officially leave his life.

I picked out a clean shirt and orange jumpsuit for Naruto and turned to him. Slowly, without speaking, I grabbed the hem of the wrinkly shirt he was wearing and slipped it up and over his head. He let me, lost in the moment, his eyes roaming mine to get an idea of what was going on. I unbuttoned his shorts and slipped those off of him as well. I could feel his eyes on me as I bent down and instructed him to help me put on his clean shorts. I gave him his shirt to put on and his overjacket as well. The sadness came back into his eyes when he saw nothing was going to happen.

"I have to take you somewhere." I took his hand in mine once he had his shirts on.

He followed me wherever I went without a word. We walked through the whole of Konoha. We passed by the majority of our friends along the way. They waved at us, not knowing anything had changed since the past two days.

"Close your eyes, ok?" I whispered to Naruto once we passed all the shops. I still held his hand so once his eyes were closed, I led him where I wanted us to go.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." In front of us was the house we'd gone to see the day before yesterday. I gauged the expression on Naruto's face and it was safe to say he hadn't put anything together quite yet. I took out a set of keys from my shorts and unlocked the door. I walked inside, leading him in by his hand.

"Welcome home, my love." Realization dawned on his face and immediately I was gathered into his arms for the hug I needed so much.

"Moon, I love you! I never wanted to let you go!" He whispered against my neck as he hugged me tightly. I pulled him back enough so that I could kiss his lips and look into his eyes. He was crying! I realized I was crying too, the tears a steady stream down my face.

"Oh, Naruto, I love you too! I'm so sorry I didn't say anything when I should have! Do you forgive me?" He kissed me again and again as an answer.

"You bought the house!" He finally said after the reality caught back up to us. I nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"I hope you don't mind. I was pretty sure you'd like it too. If you don't, we can always-"

"I like it. I love you!" He laughed out and attacked me in a hug, knocking us both onto the wooden floor.

"So you ready for this?" I asked mischievously, speaking about the house.

"You better believe it!" He growled, pinning me to the floor and capturing my lips passionately. I giggled out as his kisses trailed across my cheeks and neck and down to my tummy.

My mom was right. I was blessed with so many good things, I just had to see it for myself. I knew my real mother would be happy because I now had just what she wanted for me. A happy, though not so normal, life with people who love me and whom if I had to fight with, it was over something silly and not over the fate of a clan. I would marry someone I loved and not someone I had to.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto whispered as we lay on the cool wooden floor together a few hours later.

"How lucky I am." I smile over at him and nuzzle into his bare chest. "I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"And I love you, Tsukaikari Saaka." He leans down and pecks my forehead. We eventually fall asleep on our new floor, using our clothes as pillows and covers, in our new home that we would share together always.


End file.
